Cool
by LoonyKins
Summary: Songfic to Cool by Gwen Stefani. My first ever fiction. I hope you enjoy it!


Okay. So here is my first fan fiction that I have ever written. Please understand that I am knew to the whole" write a ficlet then

post it on a website" thing. So please give constructive criticism, but not too harsh that I cry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone else that is in the books. But if I had Trillions of dollars, I'd buy them off J.K. Rowling!

I will mostly for now be writing song fictions, because I want to stay small and work my way up. I already Have my Come Clean by Hilary Duff song fiction down on paper and revised by myself.

If anyone would like to become a second reviser E-mail me at because is

currently not working.

This is a Ginny/Harry fic in Ginny's POV of how their lives together never worked out. Please know that I am a Harry/Ginny shipper, but this is what the song is saying.

To "Cool" by Gwen Stefani

It's hard to remember how it felt before

Now I found the love of my life...

Passes things get more comfortable

Everything is going right

I never thought that we would never be together. I mean after we got together in my fifth year, your sixth, we were happy. Not like those fake love oh my god he's cute so you automatically like him kind of loves. We both really had passionate feelings for each other, and that's the way I always thought it should have been.

Now I'm married to Colin, and you're married to Cho, and we have families of our own. And even though I thought we were meant to be, we weren't and you can see that everything is perfect in our lives.

And after all the obstacles

It's good to see you now with someone else

And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends

After all that we've been through

I know we're cool

I remember how Colin was so delighted when I said that I would be he girlfriend in seventh year. How I knew that it was right, I have no idea. But you knew that I couldn't wait around forever. You knew that I would have to had dated again sometime. Even if I knew I still loved you.

Now I know, that when I see you and Cho together, that you two were meant to be, and that you can see how special your love for each other is. And I think it's great that you have someone like Cho to be with you. Someone that you can play and talk about quidditch with, even though you could do that with me too. And the best thing about this is, because you and Cho are married, I have become closer with Cho, and we have become close friends as well as us keeping a good friendship.

We used to think it was impossible

Now you call me by my new last name

Memories seem like so long ago

Time always kills the pain

I was surprised that you came to our wedding, because by that point you were still single. But then Cho was there too. You were dancing

with her all night, and then at the end you asked her out on a date. But then the two of you both came to our house in Hogsmeade, and when I

opened the door, you said "Oh hello Mrs. Creevey" sounding as if you were mocking me, but I knew of course that you were only joking, so

I let you into our flat. I was so surprised that you came to visit, but then they didn't really know that they were going to come that day themselves, otherwise you would have flooed us first.

You came to tell us that you were getting married, and Cho, said being as we were so close, that she wanted me to be her maid of honor. I gladly accepted, knowing that this was your special day, and that I wanted to be there.

When you both said "I do" and the priest said "you may now kiss the bride" all I was thinking about was that that could have been me. But then I said to myself " no it wouldn't have been me, because that was a long time ago. But the memories of you and me still are stuck inside my head.

Remember Harbor Boulevard

The dreaming days where the mess was made

Look how all the kids have grown

We have changed but we're still the same

After all that we've been through

I know we're cool

I remember most vividly when we would go down to the lake and sit under that old oak tree. How we would just talk for hours at a time.

And how once we were talking for so long that we came back after curfew and got detention with McGonnagall. But that didn't really matter to us, because we were madly in love.

But now I look at two little boys, Adrian and Matt, and how next year Matt is going to start Hogwarts, as well as Samantha, Ron and Hermione's daughter and Jaydon your son. And I think that the new Trio has been made, and I worry that they won't be the best of friends like we were. But who knows, they could be.

And I'll be happy for you

If you can be happy for me

Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend

So far from where we've been

I know we're cool

I just hope that you don't regret leaving me when you had to go on your quest to find all the horcruxes. I surely don't regret dating again.

Because I have what I wanted. A wonderful husband, two wonderful children and my friends and family that surround me. I'm happy with my life, and that's the way it should be.

Finite Incantarto

A/N : I'm sorry but at the top I forgot to add that I also do not own any song lyrics that you see. In this case all the lyrics featured in this

story belongs to Gwen Stefani.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
